Slave Eva
EVA HAMANIÁ Eva Harmaniá was a human woman born on Coruscant fifteen years before the Battle of Yavin. She was exiled to the jungle-planet of Felucia after she was caught stealing from the chancellory. There, she befriended the natives and was revered by the planet's species as a Queen, a ruler from the stars, for that is where she came to them from. At the age of twenty-five, she was captured by a slaver known as Fahruk-Wen, a notable figure who had dealt in the slave business for decades. PART I It had been six years since Jabba disposed of the last Jedi and brought eternal peace to the galaxy, the year was 10ABY. For his efforts, the gangster was awarded special honours and given three systems to further his influence and power, spreading his tyrannical reign. However, the only downside to the defeat of the rebellion for the diminished Hutt Empire was the lack of properly trained, hand-raised slaves. Many who resided in Jabba's harem had since moved on, and only a handful remained. Boredom had begun to set in, for the death of his beloved Rancor and the scolding of the Sarlacc had left him with little to entertain himself. Ever since the death of his most admired slave, Leia, Jabba had yet to find someone who could live up to her standards. All-be-it she was royalty, and many clans had been obliterated by the Empire, but the Hutt pondered — surely there had to be someone out there who could satisfy him? Nevertheless, he plunged his fat, round fingers into the small tank and retrieved a light snack, making a gurgling sound as he forced it into his great mouth and burped. The main chamber was filled with the usual crescendo of jazzy music and various gangsters and criminals conversing, a couple of bounty hunters watching from the shadows as Jabba gorged himself and moaned in pleasure. Those who remained in his harem were skilled dancers, of course, but lacked the one thing he truly sought after...beauty. Some were quite chunky, others were too skinny, most unlike the slaves he had honoured by raising them to the level of being his personal slave. "Inkabunga..." he groaned as his deep, booming amber eyes narrowed and then widened in excitement as one of the Twi'lek's performed a rather entrancing move, showing her womanhood and muscular inner-thighs as she kicked her legs high above her head. Over the long centuries of his life, Jabba had favoured this species to be apart of his harem above all others. It was unknown to his court why exactly this was; but many of them agreed that they were naturally beautiful. A lot of them were sold in to slavery at a young age, ripped from their mother's embrace and baptised in the arts of servitude. Dancing, grooming and fanning were all important parts of a slave Twi'lek's lifestyle, and to succeed often mean't the difference between life and death. A slave who went by the name of Oola had suffered a most gruesome demise, after she resisted her master's advances. She met the terrifying, blood-freezing monster that lived below the main chamber, feeding on anyone who upset the vile gangster. It was said that the cracks of her bones against the jagged, erratic teeth of the Rancor could still be heard echoing throughout its make-shift lair, where the scattered remains of its former victims were littered. It came as a great shock, then, when one of the slavers who worked for Jabba announced his presence, swinging his staff back and forth with an arrogant expression riddled across his scarred, wrinkled face. "Behold, the mighty palace and crowning jewel of Tatooine, home to his high exaltedness...Jabba Desilijic Tiure," he spoke loudly, his booming voice rivalling that of Jabba's himself. In his hand lay the end of a rope, and behind him were three women, their wrists bound together in a most horrible manner. There was blood seeping out from one of them, dripping profusely on the sandy, stony floor. A few gasped as they shielded their eyes and cast themselves in to the welcoming embrace of the shadows. Jabba waves his arms and shifted his enormous, hefty bulk and said. "...Bo Shuda." "Another voice erupted as SR-4NA, the protocol droid charged with the sole responsibility of translating, came forth from behind the throne. "The illustrious Jabba bids thee welcome," she said in a flattering manner. "Kee chai chai cun Kuta?" Jabba grumbled as the slits of his eyes widened slightly, focusing on the three women that were brought before him. They were dressed in unflattering clothing, simple black robes that concealed much of their bodies. "The might Jabba asks why you are in his presence?" translated SR-4NA. In no time at all, a crowd had gathered, trying to pierce the clothing of the women to see if they were at all worthy of joining the harem. A few Gamorreans held their axes tightly as they watched the proceedings, ready to pounce should the opportunity for action present itself. "Your highness," he bowed, leaning forwards, "I have found three goddesses from the farthest, most hostile reaches of the galaxy, all...for your entertainment and...guaranteed pleasure..." There was a coy smile on the slaver's face as his sharp, blue eyes scanned the Hutt's face for signs of emotion. He was in luck, for Jabba indeed appeared rather interested and coiled his chubby, green fingers in to a soft fist. Jabba replied. ''"Ho ho ho...ah...boonowa tweepi?" '' "My master is skeptical, he wishes to see each of the women before discussing terms of payment..." quickly spoke the protocol droid, her head darting from side to side as the Hutt's laughter discouraged her. "Very well, I present Helná, the diamond of Vulpter..." the slaver replied, ripping the black robe from the woman on the farthest left and revealing a most beautiful, enchanting Twi'lek. Jabba didn't seem too impressed, but he accepted her regardless and, with a slight wiggle of his fingers, she was carried away by two guards. "Second, I give you...Junu-Nen, the heart of Geonosis..." he spoke, revealing yet another, even more impressive woman with silvery hair and bright orange eyes, an unknown species but certainly one Jabba could envision becoming quite the submissive one. A nod of his head confirmed his acceptance, and she too was quickly ensnared at the arms and escorted away. That left one remaining, standing in the middle of the main chamber before a most intimidating crowd, concealed by thin material, the only thing preventing her from changing from a woman...to an object of sexual pleasure. Her knees trembled, the soft, pale skin glistening as her toes wiggled, feeling the cool sand of the floor seep between them. There was a moment of awkward silence as all the attention was singled on her, and her alone. Jabba's overpowering eyes looked at her intently, his weight shifting as he focused on the black robe that hid her form. Even the slaver seemed nervous, beads of sweat forming atop his brow as the moment seemed to get the better of him. "Lastly, I give you the only woman of Felucia to have survived the terrors of the exotic, untapped jungles...Eva!" he shouted as he grabbed the hood of her robe and tore it down, causing an explosion of gasps and nods of appreciation from the growing crowd. Eva had been revealed, at last, her eyes welded shut as she felt her legs shudder and weaken, threatening to cave in beneath her. A woman of zero confidence, it came as a great surprise then when Jabba breathed heavily and spoke without much hesitance. He said, with the essence of lust in his voice. "Ohhh...shag kwee-kunee..." SR-4NA was hesitant to translate as she stuttered, the shadowy figure of Bib Fortuna coming in to view as he grinned malevolently. "Jabba...admires this one the most," she said with little confidence. Jabba then turned to the protocol droid and said. "Bargon u noa-a-ayut...donocha-thousand..." "The illustrious Jabba OFFERS a wealthy sum of...twenty-thousand for her, and will gladly take the others for five each, making a grand total of...thirty-thousand," announced SR-4NA as she turned and spoke to the slaver, who was licking his lips with anticipation. Greedy scum, thought Eva as she felt naked already, feeling dozens of pairs of eyes burrow in to her from all angles. It made her feel uneasy, and she got the impression that her place here had been confirmed. "Thirty-thousand, you say?" replied the slaver as he tightened his grip on the rope attached to her neck. "Tell Jabba that I require a sum of forty, no more...no less." Knowing what was about to happen, the protocol droid gulped and swivelled her head to look at her master before saying. "Forty-thousand, no less." "Uharh! Make-cheesay!" groaned Jabba as he pounded his fist on SR-4NA's breast plate and sent her flying off the throne. Before tensions could arise, something most unusual happened. Eva could feel that her life was in jeopardy, and couldn't rely on her friends for aid, so in the blink of an eye she grabbed the blaster from the slaver's pocket and held it to his head. "Take the sum and go, never allow me the displeasure of seeing your face again, I cannot bear it any longer!" she threatened, her finger tickling the trigger as her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed red with blood. The move was so sudden that not many had the chance to understand what was going on. "Very well, as you command...my Queen," he began to turn around, slowly as not to provoke her from applying more pressure with her finger. Before he scurried off for his life, he grabbed the sum of money and made a break for it. Now, Eva was left alone in the middle of the main chamber once again, and two guards quickly rushed up behind her to seize her arms. "Oto uba...ho ho ho...ahhhh," boomed Jabba as he commanded the two guards to bring her closer, and so they wrapped their greedy mitts around the soft skin of her biceps. Eva could feel the slime of their fingers smother her skin and threaten to tickle her underarms, except she had little time to dwell on such things. Jabba groaned with untold pleasure as he witnessed the Human come closer, and breathed a sigh of appreciation as he analysed her entirely. Eva possessed rich, ash-brown hair that danced across her soft, petite shoulders, twinkling like starlight. Even her eyes were something to worship, for they were as blue as the oceans that had once dominated the surface of the planet. They beamed brightly, growing more intense the closer she got to him. Her stomach wasn't massively toned, but there were details outlining her sensitive abdominals, a cute bellybutton located in the centre. What Jabba enjoyed the most was her pretty face, lovely to behold with rosy cheeks and a few freckles that underlined her sapphire-like eyes, giving him the impression that she was in her early twenties, just the age he liked. Moreover, her legs seemed to stretch on forever, shining brightly as the pale light of the main chamber reflected off the smooth surface of her shins and muscular thighs. Her breasts were rather large too, for a woman of her age, certainly larger than Leia's, who for some reason arrived in Jabba's mind at that moment. If it was true, and she were indeed a Queen, then he would have twice as much fun breaking her than he had done with the princess not six years before her. Eva was petrified, without anyone to help her, she began to resign herself to her impending doom and silently allowed the guards to force her against the sagging bulk of the grotesque gangster. Try as she might, Eva couldn't shake the temptation to stare into his glowing, amphibian eyes, both of them reading the contents of her mind and breaking her down instantly. There was something...commanding about them, as if they had seen all the wonders and horrors of the galaxy. Yet she could ill-afford to be sentimental, for as her stomach and large, bouncing breasts were forced in to the flabby mass, goosebumps formed on her skin, causing the white, sensitive hairs on the back of her neck to stand up like obedient troops. The Felucian was now within an inch of Jabba's face, and felt a lolling hand tickle her sides as the Hutt gently embraced her. She could see every fine detail, from the white, trickling saliva seeping from his mouth, to the mysterious warts that randomly covered his sagging hide. Her heart began to race in her chest as it demanded freedom, threatening to tear the prison of her ribcage open in order to achieve it. Jabba's foul breath hit her hard, almost forcing her backwards and off her own, two feet as he began to speak again, his enchanting voice echoing in her ears. "Achuta, shag...ho ho ho..." he boomed. Eva found herself trapped, unable to escape the Hutt's grasp as the guards stood watch from behind, making sure she obeyed his wishes. Bib Fortuna felt a devilish grin spread across his face as flashbacks of Leia filled his head, yet...this woman appeared more...stunning, captivating even. Perhaps she would be the answer to all his master's woes and miseries, bringing an end to his yearning for something...more? Thought the pale-skinned Twi'lek as he looked at her impressive breasts being absorbed by Jabba's belly. Jabba gave another large exhale and said. "Ah...yamatachocha...ehhaahh..." To her horror, Eva's eyes flew open as she looked into the Hutt's overpowering, amber orbs and heard a terrible squelching sound. From the black chasm of Jabba's mouth slithered his enormous, fleshy tongue, covered in slime and other foul things such as mysterious green spots that jiggled along with his bottom lip. A grotesque smell entered her nostrils as Eva realised the true desires of the Hutt and groaned with great displeasure. "Ugh...ugh!" she flinched, sealing her beautiful eyes shut as her silky hair whipped across her naked neck and turned her head to the side, desperately trying to avoid the approaching tongue. Jabba continued to moan as he held her side tighter and brought her closer, swallowing her svelte form in the infinite mass of his belly, gaining power over her body. The slimy, moist tongue slathered over his mouth and the tip curled, slapping wetly against her cheek and tickling her ear-drum as Eva formed an expression of utter grief. It was clear to her, now, that she was in for one wild ride...